My Kind of Gift
by SilverFlameoftheWindScar
Summary: It's St. Valentine's Day in Konoha! Kakashi plays a not-so-crafty joke on Sasuke, and it's up to our favorite not-so-stupid blonde to come to his rescue! LIGHT SHOUNUN-AI SasuNaru Shy!Naruto NotEmo!Sasuke


My Kind of Gift

One-Shot

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

This is a St. Valentine fic…a tad bit late, yeah, but…well… I haven't written one of these yet!

It is SasuNaru, as in yaoi, as in slash, as in BOYXBOY/MANXMAN! No…sorry… No smexiness! I kind of got burned out on lemons for a little while… T.T

ENJOY IT ANYWAY!

(--)

Sasuke peeked at his room from the safety of his blankets, which he was currently hiding under. "…All clear…" he whispered to himself, leaping from his bed and rolling on the floor to the window, raising his head just enough to look out of it. "Again…all clear…" He continued out of his bedroom in the same manner, diving down the stairs with all the shinobi skill he possessed.

After he finished sneaking around his own home, discovering that everything was safe, sound, and as it should have been, Sasuke deemed it safe to take a shower (after checking his bathroom for any hidden image-recording devices) and start his day.

--

Naruto sat on the railing of the bridge, kicking his feet back and forth in boredom. Not even Sakura had arrived yet, but that was beside the fact that Sasuke was always there before him. "Oh…I forgot…" he mumbled to himself when he noticed the different couples of Konoha walking around, seeming to make extra-sure to spend as much time together that day as they could. "It's…Valentine's Day…"

Soon enough, though, the remainder of Team Seven showed themselves, Kakashi being his usual late self. He decided to get right down to the workout for the day by saying, "I'm going to spar against each of you to see how far you've actually come." He raised an eyebrow as Sasuke inched carefully and sneakily away from Sakura until Naruto was between the two. With an evil grin, he began.

--

When the short training period finished, afternoon had not even reached them. "Ja ne!" was the only parting gift Kakashi gave them before vanishing.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Sakura immediately turned to Sasuke, who was already walking away from them. _Huh…?_ Naruto looked closer at the raven's back, having noticed a white sheet of paper. It had an "I" followed by a poor drawing of a heart then said "chocolate". _Oh no… Sasuke doesn't like sweets!_

--

As Sasuke walked down the street back to his house, he noticed many of the girls giving him flirtatious looks, which was nothing new. He also took note of how many of them focused on his back before squealing and running away. _Women…I'll never understand them…_ he figured before continuing on his merry way.

Well, it was merry until many persons of the female populace, and even some males, jumped out from nowhere and presented chocolate. With a nearly silent squeak, he pivoted on his heel and ran back the way he came from.

Spotting golden-blonde hair near to him, he yelled, "Naruto!"

Blue eyes looked up, focusing on the Uchiha's panicked expression. Tilting his head to the side, he soon found why the other teen was in such a hurry. Naruto took quick note of how far back the mob was before he dived into a bush and grabbed Sasuke's hand to pull him down beside him. "Henge!" he whispered. "Use henge to look like…like Iruka-sensei!"

Sasuke thought better than to question his blonde friend, quickly performing the jutsu.

By the time the mob reached them, Naruto and 'Iruka' walked out of a side street. "Thanks for treating me to ramen again, Iruka-sensei!" the blonde said with an extremely bright smile as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"I hardly ever get to spend time with you, so I took this as my chance," was the reply, though Naruto thought Sasuke only said it to play along.

"Naruto…who is that…?"

The blonde turned to see the actual Iruka, and the Genin made furious shushing motions with his hands as he pulled both Iruka into an alley.

"Now, who are you?!" the mother-hen questioned sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke released the henge, leaning against the wall with his hand over his rapidly beating heart. "I hate Valentine's Day!" he grumbled, giving what Naruto thought was an adorable squeak when a girl almost spotted him.

"Sorry to worry you, Iruka-sensei, but he really needs a place to hide," Naruto said to the brunette.

"I was wondering what that mob was about…" the Chuunin mumbled before Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled the raven after him down the alley.

"Bye, Iruka-sensei!" he called before the two teens ran up the wall of the nearest building. "What did you do to piss them off, ne, Sasuke?"

"Nothing," the raven answered in a disgruntled voice. He raised an eyebrow when Naruto reached around him to pull the piece of paper from his back. "Okay… It might have been that," he said with a glare.

"It wasn't me," Naruto quickly stated. "I draw better than this squiggly thing," he added, pointing to the poorly drawn heart. "Besides, it was probably Kakashi-sensei."

"Why would he do that?"

"I spotted a bit of evil amusement in his eye before he disappeared earlier. It was probably at what would become your expense," Naruto answered. "See…I would have probably painted the entire back of your shirt instead of scribbling on a piece of paper."

"I'm glad you didn't," Sasuke informed in a dry voice.

Naruto gave a tiny grin before adding in a small voice, "If your fangirls paid as much attention to you as they claim to, you write much neater than that. They should've realized it was a prank. Plus…you don't like sweets…"

"You're not a fan, are you?" Sasuke asked, backing away slightly while holding one arm up defensively.

"No," Naruto answered, shaking his head. "I'm a good friend," he continued, holding out a small, white, plastic bag to the raven. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Sasuke took the bag apprehensively and opened it. What greeted him made the biggest smile Naruto had ever seen bloom on his face. "You really are a good friend to notice this much about me, Naruto," he complimented as he pulled one of the wonderfully-red, perfectly-ripe tomatoes from the bag. He bit into it, giving a happy little "Mmm" at the taste.

"…I grew them myself…" Naruto said softly as the red vegetable quickly disappeared.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment before giving another of his tiny smiles. He reached over and pulled the blonde to him, kissing him gently.

Naruto willingly opened his mouth to the insistent tongue after overcoming his shock, the slightly bitter taste of the tomato tickling his senses. He panted softly when Sasuke pulled back, touching their foreheads together.

"That's…my kind of gift…" the raven whispered, quite content to be in the same state as his teammate and best friend.

"Mine, too," Naruto replied, shivering at the feel of Sasuke's breath tickling his lips before they pressed against his again.

(--)

End

Well, that was an awfully-speedy one, huh? …Nah! I don't think so!

And yes, I know St. Valentine's Day was, like, five days ago! I wrote most this a YEAR ago! I just never could finish it! :P

Tell me what you think? :D


End file.
